leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V7.5
Gameplay Rework * New skin: * New skin: |Release = March 8th, 2017 |Related = 7.5 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.4 |Next = V7.6 }} New Cosmetics The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * * The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1594 Demacia.png|Demacia ProfileIcon1595 Dragonslayer Xin Zhao.png|Dragonslayer Xin Zhao ProfileIcon1596 Dragon Sorceress.png|Dragon Sorceress ProfileIcon1597 Flame Dragon.png|Flame Dragon The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Eye of the Dragon Ward.png|Eye of the Dragon Ward PVP.net ;Ascension * Game mode is coming back from 3/10/17 (12:00 PT) to 3/14/17 (04:00 PT) and 3/17/17 (12:00 PT) to 3/21/17 (04:00 PT). League of Legends V7.5 General ;Ability tooltip * In-game ability tooltips updated. ;League Client Update * Notable fixes: ** Animated profile backgrounds are back (disabled on Low-Spec mode). ** We've fixed the black screen bug that some players have been experiencing when transitioning to champ select. ** The client will now warn you if your game settings need to be reset to default value (ie: The game was unable to retrieve your settings from the server). ;Recall Animation * 74 champions (and 351 skins) now have a simple recall animation, using idles and emotes. ;Sizing * The following champions, champion skins and champion abilities are slightly smaller to keep them aligned with the others champions : ** ** ** 's ** ** ;Tutorial * Fixed tutorial bugs regarding weird stuff happening when leveling up skills at the wrong time. ;VFX Cleanup * Cleaning up some of the more distracting visuals in spectator mode and in game. For the most part, we're simply reducing visual noise, such as the lightning particles on . Toning these effects down makes it easier to track other information at the same time. Champions ; * ** Aatrox fills his Blood Well through his abilities, and it empties while out of combat. When the Blood Well is filled, Aatrox gains for 4 seconds as the Blood Well drains. During , dealing or taking damage against enemy champions will completely fill the Blood Well and refresh duration. *** Aatrox gains and 10% every 5 levels.}} bonus attack speed}}. Upon taking fatal damage Aatrox will revive over 3 seconds, recovering over the duration. Aatrox cannot revive more than once every 20 every 5 levels.}} seconds. ** Blood Well reduced to 100 at all levels from . ** Revive effect cooldown reduced to 20 every 5 levels.}} from 25 every 5 levels}}. ** Whenever Aatrox consumes health, he stores it into his Blood Well, which can hold up to health}}. The Blood Well depletes by 2% per second if Aatrox hasn't dealt or received damage in the last 5 seconds. Aatrox gains % bonus attack speed}} for every 1% in his Blood Well, up to a maximum of % bonus attack speed}}. Upon taking fatal damage, Aatrox is cleansed of all debuffs, enters and drains his Blood Well, healing himself over the next 3 seconds for health}} up to a maximum of health}}. * ** cost. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Now fills 20% of on cast. * ** Base heal increased to from . ** Heal now scales with . ** Heal scaling with . ** Healing triples while . * ** health cost. ** Base bonus damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** Now fills 20% of on-hit. * ** Health cost changed to 30 health from . ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Damage scaling with . ** Damage type changed to physical from magic. ** Slow changed to % from 40% at all ranks. ** Slow duration changed to 2 seconds at all ranks from . ** Now fills 20% of on cast. ; * and ** *** Fixed a bug where using flash while casting Crystallize would allow enemies and allies to walk through the wall. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the particles for killing enemy units with basic attacks and critical strikes weren't displaying correctly. ; * ** Fixed a bug where moving the camera away and back during his death animation would make his gravestone and earth particles to disappear. ; * ** Casting it now respects stop and hold commands for her movement queueing. ; * ** Adjusted particle to match actual cone size. ; * General ** Intermediate bot now has a keystone mastery. * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Bleed duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Mark duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. * ** When fishes reach their target location without attaching to anything, the check for a nearby target to attach to is now less generous. ** Whiffed fishes are no longer picked up by enemies that walk over them. ; * General ** Altered cast frames on Jax's basic attacks to be more visually consistent. * ** Attack now always uses crit animation. * ** Resized Counterstrike hit particle and did some rotation/swirl editing to more accurately convey the range and shape of effect. * ** Once he levels his ultimate, Jax cycles consistently through his different basic attack animations. ; * ** *** Fixed a bug where the range indicator was too large. * ** Fixed a bug where casting it from fog of war / brush would not reveal Jhin to enemy champions. ; * General ** Intermediate bot now has a keystone mastery. ; * ** Mark time out reduced to 3 minutes from 5. ** Mark respawn time reduced to 50 seconds from 70. ** Old mark tier system: *** or *** , , , or *** , , , or *** or ** New mark tier system: *** *** , , or *** , , , or *** or , or ; * ** Fixed a bug where if Kled leveled up Violent Tendencies while auto attacking an enemy, his 4th hit would not deal bonus damage. * ** Fixed a bug where using or would cause Chaaaaaaaarge!!! to re-route and extend the range of his charge. ; * ** Bounce bonus damage against minions increased to 80% from 40%. *** Bounce base damage against minions increased to from . *** Bounce AP ratio against minions increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Cast time changed to - ( level)}} from . ** More reliably responds to commands issued immediately after Piercing Light's cast time. * ** Cast time reduced to from . ** More reliably responds to commands issued immediately after Ardent Blaze's cast time. ; * ** Fixed a bug where if it killed a champion, the second hit could hit nearby invisible champions. ; * ** Second shot base damage reduced to from . ** Second shot AD ratio reduced to from . ** Second shot AP ratio reduced to from . ** Second shot dealing 50% increased damage if the first one kills its target. ** The second shot can now , dealing 100% increased damage, based on . ** If the second shot is a , its bonus damage scales with . ** The second shot, after the first successfully kills its target, is a guaranteed . ; * ** Added indicator (visible to Nocturne only) to show tether range. * ** Added pre and on-hit animations which sync with Paranoia's damage. ; * ** Fixed a bug where poros wouldn't have shadows during her recall animation. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 22 from . * ** Damage taken stored as Grey Health against monsters reduced to 75% from 100%. ; * ** Root duration reduced to seconds from 1. target still rooted for 2 seconds. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from at all ranks. ; * ** Fixed a bug where casting it could remove spell shield effects from enemies behind him. ** Fixed a bug where casting it right before an basic attack against a turret would cancel the basic attack. ; * ** Fixed a bug where would be fade out too early. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it disappeared into the ground if thrown at a higher-elevation location. ; * ** No longer stops moving after switching tracks. ; * ** Fixed VO interactions with other champions. ; * ** Maximum AD ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown is now reduced by (1 cooldown reduction)}} seconds if the arrow detonates stacks from at least one enemy champion. * ** Tooltip now indicates maximum damage per stack against monsters. ; * ** *** Fixed a bug VFX would be misplaced. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it consumed as intended, but dealt damage anyway. ; * ** *** Fixed a bug where moving the camera away and back would cause a chunk of Cell Division to disappear. ; * General ** New death animation. * ** General *** Fixed a bug where she wasn't able to use the champion mastery emote during death. ** *** Fixed a bug where enrage was barely visible on Thorn Spitters. * ** *** Fixed a bug where no on-ground particles would appear beneath Zyra when using Stranglethorns. Items ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Attack damage increased to 40 from 25. * Attack speed reduced to 25% from 40%. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Active damage changed to 100 from . * Active damage type changed to magic from physical. * Active healing for . * On-hit minimum damage increased to 15 from 10. ; * Active duration reduced to 5 seconds from 10. Masteries ; - Rework * Renamed to Stoneborn Pact from Bond of Stone. * Grants as bonus health. * Your crowd control effects brand enemy champions with an Earthen Rune for 4 seconds. Other allied champions who attack branded enemies heal for 5 % of your maximum health)}} over 2 seconds (halved to % of your maximum health)}} if you are ranged). ** Earthen Rune can be applied by any source of movement impairing crowd control and has no internal cooldown. ** }} on-hit and % of your maximum health)}}}} over 2 seconds. The on-hit component stacks and the heal over time's duration refreshes on-hit. BoS's heal behaviour * Grants 4% reduced damage. In addition to that, 6% of the damage that allied champions would take from enemy champions is dealt to you instead (cafnnot reduce you ). ; * Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ; - Rework * Moving or attacking makes an attack Energized (like ). Energized attacks grant lifesteal and 30% movement speed for seconds. * Basic attacks on enemy champions gain increasingly more life steal based on your missing health, granting up to 15% bonus life steal. The life steal against minions is 50% as effective for melee champions and 25% as effective for ranged champions, granting up to % and up to % bonus life steal respectively. Summoner spells ; * Reducing target's attack speed by 30%. * Reducing target's resistances by 10. March 10th Hotfix ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 580 from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug causing the cooldown to be refunded if its primary target died during the cast time. ; * ** Fixed a bug that caused Sion to stand still for a brief moment after casting Decimating Smash. ; * ** Fixed a bug causing Worked Ground visual indicator to last past the duration of the effect for enemies. ; * ** Cooldown refund against targets now properly applies at Piercing Arrow's max distance. References pl:V7.5 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes